childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes
The Child's Play series has had numerous scenes deleted over the years due to various reasons such as timing, continuity, and pacing, among other reasons. This article lists every known deleted scene to date. ''Child's Play'' (1988) The original Child's Play film is notable for having many deleted scenes that have never surfaced except for some images and details in the final script. The original cut of the film ran 3 hours long. * Extended Opening (Detective Norris In Drag) : A scene cut that takes place before the opening chase scene showing Detective Norris in women's clothing attempting to catch Charles Lee Ray. Norris leaves a bar dressed as a woman as a car with Charles Lee Ray and Eddie Caputo inside it begins to follow him. Charles gets out of the car, stalks Mike (still in disguise) and then confronts him in an alley. Charles tells Mike "OK bitch, show me what you look like." Mike then reveals himself and answers, "What do you think? Am I pretty enough for you?" He then kicks Charles in the groin. Charles gets up, throws a trash can at Mike and flees from him which leads to the chase shown in the final film. It was cut due to the producers wanting to jump right into the action. If you watch the regular opening closely, you'll see that Mike throws a dress on the ground when he chases Charles down the street. * Extended Voodoo Chant: An alternate version of the voodoo chant in the toy store. Charles stands up and holds the Good Guy doll in his left arm as Mike is shown hunting for him. Charles then lays back down beside the doll and continues his chant as shown in the final film. This is the only known deleted scene to surface to this day. It is unverified where this scene was acquired from as claims have ranged from the Scream Factory Blu Ray to an old VHS which the scene shows quality of being. It was most likely cut for continuity purposes. * Andy's Room: An extended scene was cut with Andy showing Chucky the various things in his room including a toy train. Andy then comes across a picture of his deceased father. Andy tells Chucky "This is Mom and my dad Bob. He died in a car wreck, but Mom and I loved him very much". It was cut for timing. * Andy Falls In A Ditch: Originally, during the explosion of Eddie Caputo's house and his death, Andy is shown falling into a ditch just prior to the house exploding. This was cut for the simpler explanation of Andy just being outside. Footage of this scene was supposedly shown in an interview with Alex Vincent on Entertainment Tonight. * Voodoo Healing: A scene that showed Dr. Death performing a voodoo healing with his mother on an ill infant while dressed in voodoo priest clothes. John says a chant in Haitian Creole as he rubs an amulet on an infant. The infant is seemingly cured by the ritual and John gives the amulet to its family to keep. The family then pays John and leaves shortly before Chucky arrives. It was cut for timing. * Toy Store: Karen and Mike visit the burnt out toy store after she asks him about Charles Lee Ray. They find a bunch of undamaged toys in the alley way beside the store, explaining how the peddler found Chucky. * Andy Makes A Friend: There was a minor subplot cut in which Andy becomes friends with a young girl named Mona during his time at the clinic. Mona meets Chucky later on who tricks her into opening the door to Andy's room which leads to the part of him searching the room that was left in the film. Mona can be seen in the final film telling Karen she talked to Chucky and he was looking for Andy when Mike, Jack and Karen arrive after Dr. Ardmore‘s death. * Imposter Chucky: Dr. Ardmore places a normal Good Guy doll in Andy’s room at the psychiatric clinic attempting to convince Andy its actually Chucky and he’s not alive. Andy is not convinced however and Dr. Ardmore admits the truth but does not believe Andy’s claims that Chucky is coming to kill Andy and leaves, locking Andy up once again. It was cut for timing. * Chucky Stalks Andy: The scene where Chucky is stalking Andy at the clinic originally ran longer. Chucky climbs up to Andy's window who blocks it with a table, forcing Chucky to find another window to get inside. It was cut for timing. * Original Ending: After Chucky breaks into the apartment to perform the ritual, Andy sets up an R/C car with a knife taped to it. Chucky enters the kitchen and gets stabbed in the leg by the car. Andy finds Chucky and squirts Drano in his face with a water gun. This causes a chemical reaction with the plastic which gives Chucky immense pain. Part of Chucky's face melts away and Andy squirts his leg. Chucky hides quickly and knocks Andy out by choking him with a Slinky. Mike searches for Chucky and gets knocked out by him. Karen throws Chucky in the fireplace as several officers arrive including Jack Santos. Jack grabs the baseball bat and knocks Chucky's head off which rolls and bites an officer in the leg. Karen then shoots Chucky's body in the heart as he says "I love you. Hidey ho ha ha ha". The officers collect the doll's remains as Jack tells them it was never alive and offers to buy them a drink. In the final film, Andy can be seen grabbing the R/C car and the remote for it while hiding in his closet before he grabs the baseball bat and looks for Chucky. Original Child’s Play script containing deleted scenes: https://archive.org/details/ChildsPlay1988_201610 Child's Play 2 (1990) Numerous scenes cut from the original version of the film appear on the USA network's broadcast. * Dark Electrocution: When the technician is electrocuted, the power goes out, followed by an argument between Sullivan and Mattson in the dark. Sullivan tells him, "I can't see a damn thing!" Mattson insists, "I hear something!", with the sounds of footsteps in the dark. The worker also lands differently after smashing through the glass. * Extended Dialogue: Andy and his counsellor have a longer conversation while playing Go Fish. The counsellor asks Andy how he has been sleeping, and if his nightmares have still been keeping him up. Andy does not reply, but the counsellor insists that "talking helps make the nightmares go away". Andy then proceeds to tell him his story, but only after the counsellor agrees to not tell any of the other kids, because they "might start making fun of" him again. The counsellor then remarks that "Dreams can't hurt you. Dreams aren't real". * Mattson Picks Up Chucky: Mattson sulks next to Chucky, and picks him up. Chucky turns and looks at him, saying, "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?". * You Game?: When Phil and Joanne were deciding to take Andy, Grace tells them about Chucky, and Phil wonders if they are even qualified to care for a child like Andy. Grace assures them that Andy is fine and just wants to get on with his life. Joanne turns and looks at Phil and asks him, "You game?" Phil replies, "Whatever makes you happy". * You Okay?: A short extension of the scene where the Simpsons are nearly cut off by a Good Guy truck. After Andy watches it go by from the back seat, Joanne asks him if he is okay, and he says, "Sure, I'm okay". * Only Apartments: When Phil pulled into his driveway with Andy for the first time, he puts the car in park and then turned to the backseat, saying, "this is it!" Joanne then asks, "what do you think?" Andy replies, "We never lived in a house before. Just apartments". Phil then concludes with, "You know what they say? A house just isn't a home without children". * Mattson Calls His Wife: Before Mattson called his mistress, he phones his wife and tells her not to hold dinner, as he has to "work late". He apologizes and says, "this is why they give me the big bucks, right?" After hanging up with his wife, he mumbles, "she's okay", then dials his mistress. * Going Through The Briefcase: Before Chucky calls the Crisis Center, he rummages through Mattson's briefcase to try to find the information about Andy. As he files through it, he finds a couple of books, a picture of himself as Charles Lee Ray, and then Andy's case file. * Kyle Glares At Andy: When Phil confronts Andy and Kyle about breaking the china doll. She glares at Andy for a few seconds, before cutting to the scene in the basement where Andy and Kyle are doing the laundry. * Adoption Chat: Joanne tells Phil that the adoption agency turned them down again, upsetting Phil, who questions what more they have to do. He then tells her he does not like seeing her have her heart broken every time one of the foster children leave. Joanne convinces him she is happy to be making a difference in kids' lives and that they will "just have to wait like everyone else". She assures him that everything is going to be "just fine" and they share a kiss. * The Morning Routine: An extended dialogue scene after Andy and Kyle leave for school. Phil says to Joanne that "we haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since he got here" and that "that's cause for concern". They argue back and forth and walk toward the driveway, where Phil prepares to leave for work. Joanne, flustered, says that, "I wish I knew how I could help him. I wish I knew what we were doing wrong". Phil assures her that they can only do their best, and that Andy "needs more help than we can give him". He checks his watch and says he has to go, so he gets in the car and asks her to consider sending him back. She nods in agreement, and they share a kiss. Then, as Phil backs out of the driveway and Joanne returns to the house, a basement window is shown cracked open, indicating Chucky escaped. * The Cops Leave: After Phil's body is taken away, there was a shot of two police cars pulling away from the house. This was right before the scene where Kyle dumps Chucky into the garbage can. * Midtown Crisis Center: An extended scene showing a semi truck driving the Crisis Center, as Kyle drives away after being pulled over. * Calm Before The Crash: After Chucky tells Kyle to shut up, she sees the Midtown Crisis Center. With this sight, she slams on the brakes, sending Chucky flying through the windshield. * Back Alley: Kyle stops in an alleyway to search for the newspaper delivery truck with Andy and Chucky inside. It was cut for pacing. * A Storm Is Brewing: When Chucky performs the ritual on Andy in the Good Guy factory, the shot where the clouds are forming in the sky was longer. It was cut for time. * Take My Hand: Kyle reassures Andy that he can make his way past the eyeball machine while trying to escape the factory. * Playtime's Over: Instead of Kyle flipping Chucky the middle finger, she says "playtime's over!" just before he gets torn apart by the machine. * Alternate Ending: As Kyle and Andy come out of the factory, Andy asks where home is. Kyle responds by saying she has no idea and that it looks like she was stuck with Andy, which is followed by a scene in the factory where Chucky's face being created through the machines, and Chucky gives an evil smile. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Several scenes cut from original version appear in the USA Network's broadcast. * Sullivan and Petzold: Additional dialogue between Sullivan and his assistant Petzold as they discuss Andy Barclay. * Bus Ride To Hell: As Andy and Tyler were on the bus approaching Kent, Tyler offers to play his video game with Andy and gives him more of his background. He then gives Andy a knife and tells him "a good soldier is always prepared, Barclay". * In The Hallway: Andy and Tyler have a brief conversation. as Andy is going to his room for the first time. Tyler tells Andy how bad his hair looks after his haircut, and offers to play pool with him but Andy declines. * Arriving At Formation: Andy and Whitehurst talk outside prior to Andy's first formation, and Whitehurst shows him how to properly wear his cap. Meanwhile, Kristen asks her friend Ivers, "who's the new guy?". * The Cardinal Sin In Warfare: After the death of the Garbage Man, Andy daydreams in class while the instructor presents material about Napoleon. She calls on Andy to answer why Napoleon was destined to fail at Waterloo. Andy asks her to repeat the question, and she says, "I know we're all shaken up, but let's make an effort, shall we?". She then says Napoleon failed because of the cardinal sin in warfare: "never underestimate the enemy". After this scene, there is a shot of the Academy flag being lowered in honour of the Garbage Man. * Kissing Games: Shelton catches Andy and Kristen kissing in the woods during the war games. ''Bride Of Chucky'' (1998) When aired on TV, these scenes were included, though not included in the theatrical release. * Evidence Depository: Officer Bailey comes down to the depository to deliver evidence from another murder to the security guard, who is sewing a quilt. Bailey coaxes the guard out of the depository, telling him there is donuts in the break room, before going to get the bag containing Chucky's remains. * The Bracelet: When David, Jade and Jesse drive away from her house, there is additional dialogue between them, including a scene where Jesse gives Jade a metal bracelet that has been in his family for generations, or at least that is what the social workers tell him. * Troubled Marriage: In the hotel, Jesse and Jade have an extended conversation questioning each other if one of them is the murderer. He asks her is she thinks that he is the killer, but after she does not answer, he asks how he can know it was not her. Jade replies that, "Neither of us knows if the other is lying, we don't know anything for sure. I guess this is marriage". * Dolly CPR: After the RV crashes, Tiffany stops breathing. Jesse, needing her alive to try to trade her for Jade, gives her mouth-to-mouth CPR and revives her. After that, while Jesse is throwing up, Tiffany comes back alive and is completely smitten with him. ''Seed Of Chucky'' (2004) The unrated version of the film on DVD includes about one minute of deleted scenes put back in the film. * Debbie Carrington: A scene where Debbie Carrington, the Tiffany doll's stunt double, is giving her crew a tough time in her dressing room, prompting Tiffany to debate killing her with a nail file. She then calls her addiction hotline for assistance, all while Debbie gets changed off to the side and never hears a thing. * Chucky's Masturbation: An extended scene when Chucky is masturbating, including a close-up shot with his hand over his genitals accompanied by the sound of squeaking rubber. * Extended Fulvia's Death: After Tiffany (as Jennifer Tilly) kills her maid Fulvia, she places her doll on the couch. She notices that she got blood on herself and cleans it with a handkerchief, looking slightly disgusted. She walks over to the maid's corpse and remarks, "just a little slip", before dragging the body to a closet. Along the way she mutters to herself, "we all have our little setbacks", followed by, "I'm not a bad person. I just do bad things". Opening the closet door, she notices that Glenda has watched the murder. Tiffany looks at her and smiles, then puts her finger to her mouth and goes "ssssssshhhh". Glenda smiles back and imitates the gesture. ''Curse Of Chucky'' (2013) All deleted scenes are included as bonus features on the DVD. * Getting Dressed: An establishing shot showing Nica climbing out of bed and getting dressed. She then gets into her chair and rolls over to her mirror, where she looks at herself and puts her earrings in. This was to show her disability, but was cut for timing. * Taking A Break: Nica locks herself in the bathroom and has a cigarette, opening the window to try to hide the smoke. * Looking For Chucky: An extended scene where Alice and Jill were looking for Chucky. Barb is on the couch with Ian, who is asleep. Alice asks Jill if she found him, and Jill complains to Barb that she cannot find him. Then, Barb looks at Ian, then back at Jill, and, with a seductive look on her face, tells her to check the kitchen. * Dad Gets A Ride: A flashback where Nica's father Daniel is walking home on a damp, dreary night. Charles pulls up next to him in his car and offers a ride. Daniel initially rejects it, but then changes his mind and hops in. He thanks Charles, who tells him, "my friends call me Chucky". * Burned: Jill's body, after being electrocuted, sets off the smoke alarm, prompting an automatic call to 911. Then, as Chucky slips in blood and Nica barricades herself in the elevator, Stanton gets the call on his radio and wonders, "what the fuck is going on?". * Ancient Egypt: An extended dialogue after Stanton arrests Nica. In it, He tells her, "in ancient Egypt, the criminally insane weren't executed or incarcerated...they were dismembered so they couldn't hurt anyone. But also so people could see with their own eyes the monsters that live among us". Nica continues to deny that she killed them and responds with, "What was the penalty in ancient Egypt for being an asshole?". Stanton then smugly states, "I only wish they could send you to a hell even worse than that chair". Nica then gets the final word with a smile, telling Stanton, "fuck you". ''Cult Of Chucky'' (2017) All deleted scenes are included as bonus features on the DVD. * Nurse Carlos Sells Photos of Nica: An extended scene after Chucky steals a scalpel to go after Nica. Carlos is seen on the computer going through photographs he took of Nica to sell to PerezHilton.com. He is approached by Ashley, telling her that he is doing it for his husband Jake, who is sick. She warns him that he is going to get himself fired, and the camera pans down to reveal Chucky eavesdropping on the conversation. Carlos admits that he and Jake went broke paying for his medications, and that he needs $1000 to take Jake to Alaska while he still can make the trip. * Madeleine's Prescription: Ashley comes into Madeleine's room to bring her medication in the morning. Madeleine says that she should not take her meds as Chucky claims it is bad for her milk, but Ashley reassures her that her pills are all natural. * Nurse Carlos Makes Amends: Nica and Carlos watch Chucky being buried outside in a makeshift grave. Carlos deletes the photos he took of Nica off of his phone, and then gives the phone to her. He says that the camera is great, and that if she sees anything to take a picture and call him. At first she refuses, believing him to only be humouring her, but she takes it after he reassures her that he has her back. Before he leaves, he mentions that "Alaska is too fucking cold". * Don Mancini and Jennifer Tilly revealed there was a scene near the end where Tiffany mentions Glen and Glenda to Chucky, but it was cut out by the studio. Category:Films Category:Extras